Never Too Late
by Ka-chan93
Summary: Bella and Edward were best friends; he was the only one who knew that Charlie was beating Bella. one day, Edward helps Bella escape to her mother and brother in Phoenix. what happens when they meet up again four years later? ExB AH/AU rated T for safety
1. Prologue I'd Lie

**Hi! This is my first Twilight fanfic. It is AH/AU with Canon pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.**

**Enjoy! Please Read and Review!**

**Chapter 1. I'd Lie**

The sun tried to filter in through my window, but my baby-pink curtains successfully blocked out most of the light. Suddenly, as if someone had pulled open the curtains, the light seemed to become stronger. I pulled my blanket over my head, trying to shield myself from the intruding light. I heard a chuckle come from the doorway. Slowly, I peeked out from underneath my blanket, letting my eyes adjust to the light before landing on the figure in the doorway.

There, in my doorway, stood my best friend, Edward Cullen. Edward was tall for a 14-year-old. I, even though I was only five months younger than him, only reached up to the tip of his nose. He had bright, emerald-green eyes and messy, bronze-colored hair. He was wearing a green, short-sleeved polo shirt and a pair of beige khaki shorts. One of the things that people first noticed about Edward was how pale he was. He was so pale, he could give me a run for his money; but I was still paler than him.

He smiled as he saw my head pop out from underneath my covers. "Good Morning, Bella." He said softly, his slight British accent flowing smoothly. Before he lived here, Edward, his sister, and his parents lived in London. I smiled slightly before pulling off the covers and sitting up straight.

"Morning." I replied before getting up and grabbing the clothes on the stool next to my bed. I gave Edward a small hug before walking out of my room and into the bathroom.

I went through my daily routine of washing my face, brushing my hair and teeth, and applying cover-up on old (and new) bruises, before getting dressed. I put on a pair of knee-length jeans and a blue Tweety Bird t-shirt. I walked back into my room, where Edward was sitting on my bed, waiting patiently. Edward looked at me for a second before standing up and walking over to where I stood. He softly stroked the left side of my neck with one of his long, pale fingers.

"Why does he keep doing this to you?" he whispered softly. Apparently, I had missed a bruise. Ever since my mom, Renee, left when I was seven, my dad, Charlie, took his anger and depression out on me in the form of beatings. When my mother left, she had taken my brother, Emmett, with her. Emmett had always been Charlie's favorite, so when Renee took him with her, all that was left was a "piece of crap" as he had once put it. Charlie had never liked me, so who better to use as a human punching bag. Edward was the only person who knew about Charlie's violent beatings.

I didn't answer Edward, but only let him lead me back into the bathroom so that he could fix the cover-up. As I looked into the mirror, I realized that there was a large, purplish-blue bruise on the left side of my neck. How the heck had I missed that?

I focused on Edward's face as he applied the cover-up. I'd never tell him, but ever since he saved me from one of Charlie's most sinister attacks, I'd had a crush on him. He had always been the one I'd run to when Charlie came home dangerously intoxicated. He was the only one I trusted with the secret about Charlie's violent nature; he was my best friend…but that's all we'd ever be; best friends. No matter if I was in love with him or not. Hold on a sec; Love? I couldn't be _in love_ with him, could I? I mean, I was only thirteen! But as I stared at his determined face, I couldn't deny it…

I was in love with Edward.

Edward sighed as he finished and put the cover-up away. He turned away from me. "Bella," he started before turning back to face me. He now bore a troubled look on his face. He sighed again before continuing. "We…we're moving back to London, Bella." He looked away again.

I couldn't believe what he was saying. He was leaving? No, it had to be a joke, right?! He had promised that he would never leave me! That's when I realized it; the reason why I hadn't seen Alice or Edward's parent in a few days.

"Alice…your parents…they've already gone, haven't they?" I asked, looking at the floor. He didn't need to answer; I already knew the answer. "When are you leaving?" I asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"10 o'clock tonight." Was his short reply. I felt water pool in my eyes. Before I had time to reach up, Edward was already wiping the tears away. He smiled sadly and hugged me against his chest.

"Please don't cry, Bella. You'll be okay." He whispered softly. We spent the rest of the day in my room watching movies. In the middle of Romeo & Juliet, Edward suddenly stood up. I panicked.

"No! Edward, you can't go! Who's going to protect me from Charlie?!" I yelled. A look of pain shot across his face.

"Please, Bella; don't think like that. You need to keep fighting…" he said as he hugged me tighter to his chest. I looked up to see him fighting a small grin. I was confused. "Why don't you go live with Renee and Emmett? At least then I'd know that you were safe." He whispered so softly, I almost didn't hear it.

I stared up at him. "But how will I get out without Charlie noticing?" I asked. Che chuckled. _Chuckled_! I gaped at him; this was no laughing matter!

"Do you really think that I would have said it if I didn't have a plan already? I can't believe you'd think so lowly of me." He said teasingly. "I'm sneaking you out of the house and to the airport. Then I'm putting you on a nonstop plane to Phoenix." I opened my mouth to protest, but he stopped me with a finger to my lips. "I already talked to your mom. But…she was so demanding for the real reason for why you couldn't stay with Charlie…so I had to tell her." My jaw fell; Renee knew about Charlie?

"Renee…knows?' I asked slowly. He nodded, sensing that something was off. As if on cue, I started hyperventilating. Edward started rubbing circles on my back; it was the only thing that could calm me down.

"Don't worry, Bella." He soothed. "Renee had her suspicions anyway." He finished with a small smile. After a moment, he released me from his embrace. "Let's get you packed so that we can head out before Charlie comes home." With that, he walked over and opened my closet.

I walked over to my bed and pulled a large suitcase out from underneath it. I placed it on top of the bed and opened it before walking over and helping Edward move all my necessary clothes out of my closet and into the suitcase.

By about 6 PM, we were done. I was grabbing the last few things when I heard the telephone ring downstairs. I looked to Edward, not sure if I should answer it or not. Edward nodded and I ran downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Swan residence; this is Bella." I said automatically. I heard a slight buzzing noise before his voice was heard.

"_Bella? I expect you to have dinner finished by the time I'm home. I got off early, so I'll be home in about half an hour." _That's all he said before hanging up. My eyes widened as I put the phone down.

"EDWARD!" I yelled. We were in trouble now. Edward came running down the stairs, a worried look on his face.

"What? What happened?" he asked.

"Charlie got off work early. He's on his way home _now_! We have to go _now_!" I yelled. A look of realization danced across his face before he bolted up the stairs. Two minutes later, he was back downstairs, carrying my suitcase in one hand, and my carryon – which held the macbook and cell phone that Edward had gotten me, plus a few of my favorite books.

We both bolted out the door and to his car. He quickly strapped me in before getting in the driver's seat. Edward, having been advanced, had been allowed to get his license early. He sped out of the driveway at about 80 mph. as we drove down the street, we passed Charlie's black and white police cruiser. I sighed in relief as we reached the main highway.

For the next three hours, Edward and I sat in silence, just listening to music. My face lit up as one of my favorite songs, I'd Lie by Taylor Swift, started. I started singing along.

"_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me."_

I closed my eyes and got lost in the music

"_He tells me about his night,_

_And I count the colors in his eyes."_

I snuck a glance at Edward, who was concentrating on driving.

"_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair."_

As if on cue, Edward ran his long, pale fingers through his hair, a habit he tended to do a lot. Oh, how I wish I could run my fingers through his hair…

"_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs"_

I really did know Edward's favorite songs; he loved anything from classical to rock. His favorite classical song was Clair de Lune by Debussy, and his favorite rock song was Damn Regret by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Like myself, Edward had an eclectic taste in music.

"_And I could tell you,_

_His favorite color's green"_

The same shade of green as his eyes, to be exact

"_He loves to argue,_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful"_

Alice's face popped into my head. Her pale skin and the same emerald-green eyes as Edward…her short, pixie-like black hair…oh, I missed her

"_He has his father's eyes"_

Doctor Carlisle's face popped into my head now; his short, platinum-blonde hair and the green eyes that both of his children inherited.

"_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie"_

Before I could finish the rest of the song, Edward quickly changed the station to one that played classical music. Tchaikovsky's _Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy_ played softly. I stared at Edward, slightly peeved that he changed the station in the middle of the song.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked. Edward glanced at me from the corner of his eye before looking back at the road.

"Do what?" he asked in return.

"Change the station while I was in the middle of singing." I stated, not bothering to hide my annoyance.

"That song gets on my nerves." Was his simple reply. My eyes widened. Did this mean that he knew that I was in love with him and he didn't feel the same way? I bowed my head and stared at the bottom of the car.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Apparently, I had fallen asleep at some point because next thing I knew, Edward was trying to shake me awake.

"Come on, Bella. You're going to miss your flight." My eyes flew open with that. Everything from earlier flooded back from my memory. I had escaped Charlie…but Edward was leaving, probably never coming back – at least not to see me.

He knew that I loved him, but didn't love me back. As Shakespeare said, "Love is the greatest of dreams, but the worst of nightmares."

Edward helped me carry my – along with his own – suitcase into the airport. His flight left before mine by about half an hour. We sat in the chair for about half an hour before the informant announced Edward's plane was boarding. As Edward stood up, so did I. I looked at him for a moment before he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'll miss you, Bella." He whispered softly in my ear. His voice sounded shaky. He just held me for a moment before pulling away and looking into my eyes. I looked at the ground, trying to avoid his smoldering gaze. Edward put a finger under my chin, lifting my head to look at him.

It all happened so quickly. One moment, Edward was just standing there, staring at me, and next thing I know, he's kissing me! Before I had time to react, he pulled away, grabbed his suitcases, and ran to the gateway for his plane.

I sank to the floor, not caring if others saw me. Only then did the tears start running. He was gone.

**So…what do you think? I hope you liked it!**

**Please review with comments, feedback, or even ideas for future chapters!**

**Thanks!**

**~Ka-chan**


	2. Return

**Hello~**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! …And the death threat!**

**Here's chapter one of the story! I hope you like it! Oh, and for you who wanted some 'Charlie drama', there just might be some! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the song Damn Regret by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, or the song So What by Pink.**

**Chapter 1. Return **(four years later)

I watched as the sun rose. I could never sleep very long; nightmares made that hard. Ever since I'd moved in with Renee and Emmett, I'd had nightmares every night. They always involved the same thing; Charlie coming down to Phoenix and beating, not only me, but Renee and Emmett too.

When I first moved down, Renee immediately filed for custody. After several trials, Renee finally won. But Charlie was furious. As he left the courthouse, he had said, "Watch your back, Bella." That was the last time we'd heard from him.

There was a reason that I was dreading this particular day; Emmett and I were moving up to Forks again. Apparently, they thought that it would help me with my nightmares…ha!

As soon as the time on the clock changed to six AM, I pressed the snooze button before it even began ringing. I walked out of my room and into the small bathroom down the hall. I turned on the shower and while I waited for it to heat up, I stared at myself in the mirror.

I now had long, straight, brown hair that reached halfway down my back; Ed—_he _had always said that he liked my hair long. My chocolate-brown eyes seemed dull and lifeless. I had become taller in the last four years. My height was now 5'4" and I was of average height.

I checked to make sure that the water was war, enough before hitting play on the small CD player that stood on the countertop and getting undressed. I stepped in and let the warm water soothe me. I quickly washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo I sang along to _Damn Regret_ by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"_The moon is shining bright,_

_the mood is feeling right._

_I'll kiss you on your neck,_

_People will stare, but we won't care."_

This had become one of my favorite songs; ever since Ed—_he_ left.

"_We're high above the ground _

_We're nowhere to be found _

_Empowered by adrenaline _

_Feel I've been born again"_

This song was _his_ favorite. I remembered that clearly.

"_Again, I am repeating myself,_

_And I know that it's kind for you to_

_Sit and pretend"_

I braced myself as the chorus came.

"_Damn Regret! I'll try to forget._

_Don't worry about me 'cause I'm real fine._

_Cast my line to see what's behind._

_Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?_

I hummed the rest of the song quietly. I finished washing up before stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body.

I quickly ran back to my room to find clothes. I put on a pair of light-blue jeans, a blue tank top that said _'je t'aime!'_, and my black, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus hoodie. I then went back to the bathroom and blow-dried my hair.

When I was done, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. There, I started to make pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Just as I finished, three people slid in and sat down around the kitchen table.

The first was my bulky brother, Emmett. He was tall – at least 6'4" – with dark-brown, curly hair. He, like myself, inherited our father's brown eyes and hair. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants.

Next in were my mother, Renee, and her new husband, Phil. Renee had short, reddish-brown hair and soft, green eyes. She was only a couple inches taller than me. She was wearing a white tank top and a flowing, white, knee-length skirt.

Phil, on the other hand, was wearing his maroon baseball jersey and a pair of jeans. He had short, brown hair and blue eyes. Phil was one of the reasons that Emmett and I were going to Forks.

Phil was a baseball player – strictly minor league, but he still traveled a lot. Thing was, even though she wanted to go with him, Renee stayed in Phoenix with us. So, to help her, Emmett and I decided to move up to Forks.

We all ate breakfast before Emmett and I ran upstairs and grabbed our suitcases. We carried them downstairs and into my red, 1953 Chevy truck. I then ran back to get my bag that stayed with me during the trip. I ran back outside and said goodbye to everyone. Everyone was sad, but Renee was especially teary-eyed.

"Goodbye mom." I whispered as I hugged her.

"Goodbye Bells. I'll miss you and your brother so much." She replied before letting me go. I smiled at Phil before walking to the truck. I was letting Emmett drive, so I climbed into the passenger seat. Emmett then sped off towards Forks.

After an hour or so, I got bored. I pulled out my new ipod and cassette adapter. Emmett didn't mind that I hooked up my ipod considering he liked the same type of music. I turned it on, switched it to random, and pressed play. The music of Pink's _So What_ flowed from the speakers. I started singing along.

"_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na." _I really liked this song, so my voice became stronger as the verse started.

"_I guess I just lost my husband_

_I don't know where he went_

_So I'm gonna drink my money_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)_

_I've got a brand new attitude, _

_And I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I'm gonna get in trouble_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na na na na na_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na na na na na_

_I wanna start a fight!" _Emmett was singing with me by this point. We grinned at each other before singing the chorus

"_So, So what I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm havin' more fun_

_And now that were done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm all right_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool so_

_So what_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight" _Emmett and I laughed before continuing.

"_Unh Check my flow Uohhh." _Emmett sang by himself. I giggled before singing the next verse.

"_The waiter just took my table_

_And gave it to Jessica Simps_

_(Shit!)_

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy_

_At least hell know how to hit_

_(Oops)_

_What if this flops on the radio? _

_Then somebody's gonna die! haha_

_I'm going to get in trouble, _

_My ex will start a fight" _Emmett was practically dancing in his seat, which was quite amusing. He joined me again.

"_Na na na na_

_He's gonna to start a fight_

_Na na na na_

_We're all gonna_

_Get into a fight"_

_So, _

_So what I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm havin more fun_

_And now that were done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm all right_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool so_

_So what_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight" _Emmett let me sing the bridge.

"_You weren't fair_

_You never were_

_You want it all but that's not fair_

_I gave you life_

_I gave my all_

_You weren't there, you let me fall" _Emmett grinned at me before joining me in the chorus again.

"_So, so what I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm havin more fun_

_And now that were done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm all right_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool so_

_So what_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_No no_

_No no, I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't there_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm all right_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool so_

_So what_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight" _I let Emmett sing the last part, considering it was his favorite part.

"_Ba da da da pffftt" _we laughed for a minute while we waited for the next song. We did this for a couple hours. Apparently, I fell asleep at some point because I found myself being shaken to consciousness by Emmett.

"Wake up, Bella. We've reached the hotel." He said. I slowly sat up and looked around. We were staying at a small hotel outside San Francisco. I got out of the car and followed Emmett, who had already taken in our bags, into our room. I quickly found and changed into my pajamas before crawling into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxExBxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As always, I was woken up by nightmares. Looking to see that it was 7 AM, I quickly got dressed, before waking up Emmett.

Today, I was wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt, a pair of light-blue jeans, and, of course, my Red Jumpsuit Apparatus hoodie. As Emmett finished getting dressed, e took our suitcases to the car and got in. We drove for several hours, just singing along to my ipod like the day before. Because I was the one driving this time, I had to wake Emmett up when we got closer to Forks.

"Hm?" he asked, dazed.

"Emmett, I need to know how to get to our apartment." I said, trying to hold in my laughter at his dazed expression.

"Oh, it's where mom used to live before she actually divorced Charlie and left." He said. I nodded and kept driving. A few minutes later, we reached a small, two-story apartment complex.

Emmett carried in the suitcases while I locked up the truck and made sure we didn't leave anything inside. I heard a loud bang come from inside, and went to check it out. As soon as I walked inside, though, I regretted it.

There, standing over an unconscious Emmett, stood Charlie.

Charlie looked menacing. He smirked as he saw me. He walked towards me slowly, holding his rifle in his hands. I gulped, stepping back away from him. I turned to run from the door, but Charlie was faster. Charlie ran and made it there first, shutting and locking the door. Fear ran through every course of my body.

"Welcome back, Bella. Didn't I tell you to watch your back?" he said menacingly, advancing towards me. I tried to step back, but found myself up against a wall. "Remember the one night you got away, Bella?" he said, the smirk never leaving his face. My eyes widened in horror.

_**Flashback:**_

_A twelve-year-old Bella was sitting on her bed listening to music when Charlie barged in, more intoxicated that she had ever seen – or so she thought._

"_Bella!" he yelled, hurting Bella's ears. "Come here! NOW!" Bella, too afraid, did not move. Charlie became enraged. He stalked over and pulled her hair, almost tearing it from her skull. "You're gonna pay for that, you little piece of shit!" he yelled as he pushed her onto the bed. Bella was terrified as Charlie literally __**ripped**__ open her shirt. But Bella, being so mall, couldn't fight against him. _

_What happened next happened so fast. One moment, Charlie was on top of her, trying to rip her jeans off, next thing she knew, he was lying on the ground, unconscious. Bella looked up to see her classmate, Edward Cullen, standing over him with a baseball bat. She didn't bother ask him how he knew, but from that day on, they were best friends._

_**End flashback.**_

"There's no _Edward Cullen_ to save you this time Bell—" he was cut off. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Above him, stood Emmett, his arm bleeding. I slid down the wall, hyperventilating. Emmett ran over to me, asking if I was all right. I'm not sure what happened next.

All I know is that I heard a bang, and then there was a pain in my stomach. But the blackness did not come on to quickly for me to figure out what the loud back was. It was a gunshot. And from that, it wasn't hard to figure out what the pain in my stomach was.

I had been shot.

**Dun dun dun dun!**

**Now you know what Charlie's "most sinister attack" (which was mentioned in the prologue) was. I hope that the ones who wanted 'Charlie drama' are satisfied.**

**I hope you all liked it!**

**Ka-chan**


	3. Reunions and Meetings

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews! I never thought I'd get that many reviews for only two chapters. Sorry that it took so long for me to update! **

**Well, this is chapter 2…there are some …reunions. ******

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or any song mentioned (or sung).**

I heard a repetitive beeping noise as the darkness faded. I also heard two voices speaking in hushed tones.

"Will she be okay?" I heard a frantic voice – which I recognized as Emmett's – say.

"She'll be fine, trust me. I'm sure of that much." A calm, smooth voice said. It sounded familiar, put I couldn't quite put my finger on it. "But she'll have to stay here until she recovers, though. But don't worry, Emmett; we'll take great care of her. I'll make sure of it."

I heard a sigh before Emmett spoke again. "Thanks, Carlisle. I don't know what I'd done if I'd lost her." My mind was fully aware now. Carlisle? As in Dr. Carlisle Cullen? As in _his_ father?

"Anything for you and Bella, Emmett." Carlisle said. I could now recognize his smooth, soothing voice without difficulty. I decided to let them know that I was conscious.

"E-Emmett?" I whispered hoarsely. I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the blindingly bright hospital lights, before searching the room for Emmett. In a flash, he was by my side.

"Hey." He said softly. "How are you feeling?" as he said this, my stomach growled loudly, making blood rush to my cheeks. "Apparently, you're hungry." He said with a grin. He kissed my forehead before walking to the door and opening it. "I'll be back with some food soon, Bella." With that, he left, closing the door behind him.

I glanced at Carlisle before sighing and looking at the ceiling. "When did you get back?" I asked cautiously. Carlisle walked over and sat in the chair to the right of my bed.

"About half a year ago." He said, smiling at me slightly.

"Why did I never hear from any of you?" I asked quietly, still staring at the ceiling.

"Edward wouldn't let us." That sent a shot of pain through my heart. He didn't want to talk to me.

"Oh." Was my only reply, not being able so form a complete sentence in fear of breaking down completely.

"Well, enough about that," Carlisle started. "How are you feeling, Bella?" I concentrated on my body.

"Well…my stomach hurts a bit." I admitted. He smiled grimly.

"Well, that's to be expected. You were shot after all." Everything from that night flooded back into my head.

"How's Emmett's arm?" I asked, completely unconcerned for my own wellbeing. Carlisle smiled slightly.

"There's the Bella I remember; always thinking about others instead of yourself. Emmett's fine. You're the one who was nearly killed." He said softly.

There was an awkward silence before Carlisle sighed. "Edward told me about Charlie, Bella." He said. I inwardly groaned. Yay, yet another person who will feel nothing but pity for me. "I already asked Emmett, but I wanted your approval on something…" he said softly. "Would you like to live with us Cullens until Charlie's caught?" he asked, smiling down at me. "You know, you still have a room there." I stared at him, worry seeping in.

"I don't think _he'd _want me there, Carlisle." I said softly. He grinned slightly.

"I highly doubt that he wouldn't want you there, Bella." He said, amusement evident in his voice. "He was here earlier, you know. He wouldn't leave your side. I ended up having to force him to go home." I was confused. What did he care about what happened to me? He didn't care. He hadn't even bothered to call in the last four years.

"He was?" I asked.

"Of course. You don't know how much leaving you hurt him, Bella. He doesn't even play the piano anymore." Carlisle said sadly. I couldn't believe it. Edward didn't play anymore? That was hard to imagine, considering it was his favorite thing to do in the whole world. Suddenly, a knock came from the other side of the closed door.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked. I was relived that the conversation was put on hold; I didn't want to think about Edward right now. Unfortunately, lady luck was not on my side.

The door cracked open and a nurse stuck her head in. "I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen, but we just couldn't keep him out once he found out that she was conscious. He wants to know if he can see her." She asked. I was confused. Who was she talking about? Carlisle sighed, then nodded. The nurse opened the door wider – I still couldn't see who was on the other side – and gestured for someone to walk inside.

The moment I looked up to see who it was, I wished that I hadn't. It was Edward.

Edward effing Cullen.

He had grown a lot taller in the last four years. He had lost a lot of baby fat, revealing his now strongly defined jaw. His bronze locks seemed messier than they had and his emerald-green eyes were full of worry and relief. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a light-brown sweater.

Edward's gaze fell from Carlisle to me, and I immediately wished that I could disappear. "Bella…" he breathed. My heart ached as I heard him say my name. Carlisle stood abruptly.

"I'll leave you two alone, then." He said before walking out the door, shutting it behind him.

Edward sat down in the now vacant chair at my bedside. He stared at me, his gaze smoldering. "Bella." He said again, making my heart flutter, yet almost break at the same time. "Oh, Bella." He whispered, slowly taking my right hand and cradling it in both of his. "Oh Bella, I thought I was going to lose you for good this time!" he said, tears starting to appear in his eyes. Freeing my hand from his, I reached up and wiped them away.

"Don't cry." I whispered. "Especially not over me. I'm not worth it." He raised his head again, his eyes smoldering once again. He once again grabbed my hand.

"Don't you _ever _say that again, Bella! You are worth so much, you wouldn't even believe it! I'd even give up my _life_ to make sure you were safe!" he exclaimed. I looked away from him.

"Why do you even care?" I whispered so quietly, I almost couldn't hear it. I looked out the window to my left, the gray skies of Forks seeming to mirror my emotions. Edward's hands each grabbed a side of my face and forced me to look at him. He looked furious.

"Bella, do you _really_ think that I don't care? Even after everything we've been through?" his voice was loud and sharp, making me flinch several times. Edward noticed this and left the room without another word. A moment later, Emmett came in. He pulled a McDonalds bag out from underneath his jacket.

"Was that Edward I saw storming down the hallway?" he asked. I only nodded. Emmett handed me the food before settling back in the chair. "You okay?" he asked. Once again, I just nodded. "Oh, and before I forget…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out my ipod. "I thought you might want this." I took it from him gently.

Hours passed and we did nothing but watch some stupid movie on TV. Soon, visiting hours were over. Emmett stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm staying at the Cullens' tonight, Bells. Carlisle will be staying here to take care of you. Good night." He said as he leaned down and gave me a soft peck on the forehead. As soon as he left the room, Carlisle came in.

"How're you feeling, Bella?" he asked. I shrugged, not really wanting to talk. He did a few checkups before leaving the room, turning off the lights on his way out.

As I slept, the memory from the airport kept replaying in my dreams, making me wake up – sobbing uncontrollably – every so often. I grabbed my ipod and put the ear buds in my ears. Having a very eclectic taste in music, I loved foreign music. One of my favorite bands was Epik High, a Korean rap/pop group. The song was called _1 Minute, 1 Second_. It was from their new mini album _loveSCREAM_. I listened to the song, then waited for it to change. _Who Knew _by _Pink_ played. I sang along quietly.

"_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh_

_That's right_

_I took your words_

_And I believed_

_In everything_

_You said to me_

_Yeah huh_

_That's right"_

Edward had promised that he'd always be there…where had he been the last three years, the three years I needed him the most? He was nowhere to be found, that's where.

"_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew"_

This song always reminded my of when he left. I couldn't help but cry as I sang along.

"_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no_

_No no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything"_

I just wanted to go back to the old days. The time when I knew that I could count on Edward for anything.

"_When someone said count your blessings now_

_'fore they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew"_

I always broke down here. This is when my consciousness became fuzzy. All that I was aware of was the song lyrics.

"_Yeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

_Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened"_

I would never forget him, even if he ended up forgetting me. He would always be the one who held my heart. To me, there was no one but Edward. There was no other option.

"_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong and_

_That last kiss_

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again"_

Why did I have to be so messed up? Edward didn't deserve someone like me, he deserved someone _so_ much better. I was just the messed up girl who was beaten until she was 14. He felt nothing but pity. Nothing more, nothing less.

"_And time makes_

_It harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep_

_Your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling_

_I miss you_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_Who knew"_

The blackness finally pulled me under. The last thing I remember was the feel of someone's lips against my forehead.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoXOXOXOXOXOXoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I woke up to the bright hospital lights and the sun gleaming into my window. I pulled my blanket up further, hiding from the evil sun.

"Evil sun…" I muttered underneath my breath as I tried to get back to sleep. That's when I heard a musical laughter from the side of the room. I peeked out from underneath the blanket, only to see Edward, my living Adonis, leaning against the wall. I blushed and his further in the blanket.

"Come on, Bella. Time to wake up. We're taking you to our house today." That made me fully aware. I sat up and stared at him, confused. Seeming to understand my confusion, he spoke up again. "You've been unconscious for a week." I was in shock. A week? "You're not healed enough to go to school yet, but you're healed enough to where Carlisle can take care of you at home." He explained. I just nodded. At that moment, a nurse came in with a wheelchair.

"You ready to go dear?" I nodded. "Okay, well your brother brought you some clothes so, let me help you into the bathroom so that I can help you put them on." We did that.

I was wearing a dark-blue, v-neck button up and a knee-length, black skirt. She slipped a pair of black ballet flats on my feet before helping me get settled in the wheelchair again. She rolled me back into my room, where Edward was waiting with my bags.

"I'm driving you." He explained before I even had a chance to ask. I nodded as the nurse rolled me out to Edward's car. I was a shiny, silver S60R Volvo. Don't ask how I know this; I don't know either.

The car ride started out silent and awkward. Then I noticed that he had a cassette converter that let you play your ipod through the cassette player.

"Can I plug in my ipod?" I asked as I gestured at the converter. He nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. I hooked it up, set it to random, and pressed play. The first song that played was I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. I changed it only a second into the intro. The song reminded me of _that day_ too much.

The music for Waiting by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus came through the speakers. I saw Edward smile slightly at the song. this had been one of his favorite songs when we were younger. For the next 15 minutes, we sang along to the random songs that played on my ipod. That is, until _that_ song played. The instrumental piano piece was soft, like a lullaby. In fact, it was.

Edward had written it when we first met, way before he saved me from Charlie. 'Bella's Lullaby' he called it. I had completely forgotten that I had it on my ipod. I had no time change it because we were already at the house. Edward's mask of aloofness was back in place as he got the wheelchair out of the trunk. He didn't look at me as he wheeled me into his childhood home.

There were no other cars outside, so I knew that we were the only ones here…meaning Edward would have to carry me up to my room. He carefully picked me up from the wheelchair and began to ascend the stairs…man; it felt like forever before we reached my room!

The walls were light blue with a stripe of dark-blue along the top. There was a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room, covered in midnight-blue sheets. Edward walked over and carefully placed me on the bed.

"Do you need anything?" He asked. I shook my head and opened my mouth to answer, but was cut off by the sound of a door slamming open. Fast, heavy footsteps came up the stairs before a tall girl with strawberry-blonde hair walked in the room, seething with anger. She didn't seem to notice me.

"Edward, why weren't you at school today?!" she demanded. Edward sighed quietly enough that she wouldn't hear it. Although 1, having known him all my life, heard it.

"I had to take care of Bella, Tanya." As he said the name Bella, the girl noticed me. She looked me over before scowling deeply.

"Who're you?" she asked, disgust evident in her voice. She was looking me over as if I was some disgrace to humanity. It made me feel very self-conscious and insulted. Edward sighed again.

"Tanya, this is my best friend, Bella Swan." He spoke as if he was talking to a child. Then he turned to me. "Bella, this is Tanya Denali…my girlfriend."

Girlfriend? I stared at Edward and Tanya as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She glared at me and smirked. I knew that she could tell that I was in love with Edward, and she was flaunting the fact that she had him, knowing that it would get to me.

I looked at Edward's eyes, looking for some trace of a lie. All I found was truth.

No, this couldn't be true. Edward was too good for this trashy blonde. It was obvious that she only wanted Edward for his money and popularity. I tore my gaze away from Edward and looked at the floor, not daring to even take another peek at him, afraid of the pity I knew was in his eyes.

"Edward!" Tanya whined. "You promised to take me shopping today!" Edward sighed. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. He glanced at me, looking as if he couldn't choose. It wasn't a hard decision. Who wouldn't pick a beautiful girl over the plain, freaky girl?

"Go ahead, Edward." I said softly. "It's not like I can go anywhere. I'll be fine." I said, not only reassuring him, but myself as well. He stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"If you're sure." I nodded. He grabbed my cell phone out of my bag, which hung on the back of the wheelchair. He typed in something before putting it on my nightstand. "I put in my cell phone number. Call me if you need anything." He looked at me seriously. "And I do mean _anything_." He repeated before leading Tanya out of the room, shutting the door behind them. That's when I broke down.

There was no more hope, no more chance of Edward loving me. All hope, all chance, all reason to live was gone. Without Edward, I forfeited all will to live. I knew he wouldn't miss me. The only ones who would were Renee and Emmett. I tried to get up, knowing that I'd hidden an old razor in the bathroom. The razor was sure to relieve me of my personal hell.

I somehow managed to wobble my way into the bathroom before I tripped and collapsed onto the floor, hitting my head on the stone tiles. I could feel flood drip down my forehead. The blackness approached quickly and I let it overwhelm me, thinking that it would be the end. The last thing I heard was a door open and an angel calling my name.

**CLIFFHANGER! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--*cough***

**Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm already working on the next one. It was the last two days of school and I had nothing to do. So why not write fanfiction? Hopefully, since it's Christmas break, I'll be able to write more.**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**~Ka-chan**


	4. My Immortal

**Harro~**

**Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. It's exam week here and I'm swamped. I actually have to write a one-shot for Huckleberry Finn as an American Literature assignment. Does anyone have any good ideas? I need help!**

**I have some scary news about something that happened over Christmas break…my mother and I were almost mugged! We were visiting my grandparents in Temple Hills, Maryland. We had gone to Waldorf for the day and got back around 8:30 PM. We walked up to the front door and my mom was just opening the door when I turned to look for my grandfather. Instead, I saw a middle-aged, black man in a dark-blue jog suit jog onto the lawn. He ran up and grabbed my mom's purse. My mom refused to let go and screamed as she was pulled halfway across the yard. I ran up and hit him with the shopping bags full of books and movies. Thankfully, he gave up and ran off down the street, but dropped his hat on the lawn.**

**I was really scared. I literally could not stop shaking until I got to talk to my best friend, Mari-pon. She's the only one who can calm me down in situations like this.**

**On a happier note, here's chapter three! I hope you enjoy.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoXOXOXOXOXOXOXoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The darkness faded, leaving behind a dull ache in my forehead. I slowly and shakily reached up a hand to check it, but was stopped when someone grabbed my wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The smooth, velvet voice snapped me back into awareness. His voice sounded so…sad? I struggled to reach the blackness again, but wearily opened my eyes when I failed.

Hovering over me was a very concerned-looking Edward. He had dark bags under his eyes, most likely from lack of sleep.

"Edward," I croaked quietly, my throat extremely sore. I grimaced at the pain before turning my concentration back to Edward. "H-How long have I been unconscious?" I asked quietly, ignoring the pain in my throat.

"A few days," he answered grimly, looking away from me and to my closed door. "Emmett literally tried to kill me for not taking proper care of you, hence the closed AND locked door." He paused for a moment, seeming hesitant. "Truth is, I need to talk to you about something."

I swallowed nervously. "Shoot," I said, encouraging him to continue.

"Well, it's about that day at the airport." My heart stopped. Was this about the kiss? I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of it.

"What about it?" I was surprised at how calm I managed to keep my voice. My insides were yelling at me to be extremely cautious.

"Well, after a talk with Emmett, I realized how much…what I did messed you up. That it confused you." I felt my cheeks heat up even more. "I just wanted to tell you that it didn't mean anything special."

My heart stopped.

"It was just…a spur-of-the-moment thing, so I'm sorry for any problems it might have caused." He seemed perfectly honest as he stared into my eyes. I quickly looked away before my eyes gave away too much.

Of course it didn't mean anything to him. I was just plain, old, freaky Bella; the girl who loved musicals, old books, comics, and was in love with my best friend. The best friend that could never love her back…

"Please say something, Bella," Edward pleaded.

I stayed silent for a moment before turning back to him, still not looking him in the eyes.

"Could you send in Emmett?" I asked, avoiding saying anything about the kiss in fear that I would break down in front of him. "Please, I need to talk to him…_alone_."

Edward stared at me sadly for a moment, then nodded and got up. He opened the door and called for Emmett. I heard his footsteps bounding up the stairs before he appeared in my doorway. As he entered, Edward left, shutting the door behind him. Before he shut the door completely, I saw him glance at me from the corner of his eye.

As soon as I was sure that Edward was gone, I let my walls down, letting my tears stream down my face. Emmett walked over and wrapped his arms around me as I began to sob.

"It didn't mean anything…" I repeated in a whisper, but Emmett still heard it. He instantly tightened his grip, understandingly worried about me. He was my big brother after all.

"It's okay, Bells," he whispered soothingly in my ear. I only sobbed more, though, seemingly unable to stop.

"It was just a spur-of-the-moment thing to him!" my voice cracked as I started hyperventilating. Emmett soothingly rubbed my back and succeeded in returning my breath to normal.

I heard Emmett mumble something about killing, but paid it no mind.

"E-Emmett?" I asked, my voice still shaky and cracking from sobbing so much. "Will you go and tell everyone to give me my space? I need to rest for a little bit." Emmett looked and me skeptically before nodding and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

I waited until I heard his footsteps fade as he walked down the stairs. I quietly made my way into the bathroom, careful not to fall this time. I reached into the cupboard and pulled out a small razor.

I carefully settled myself into the bathtub. I took the razor and pressed it to my skin, just enough to spill a slight amount of blood. Immediately, the physical pain replaced my emotional pain, but I was thankful for it. Just as I was about to make another cut, the bathroom door slammed open, revealing a very pissed off Alice.

Alice was wearing a bright pink tank top and a black, pleated skirt that reached about mid thigh. Her hair was still very short, the black color complimenting her pale skin and making her emerald-green eyes pop.

She looked extremely pissed as she stepped inside and slammed the door closed again. She stomped over to me and snatched the razor from my hand and threw it in the garbage.

"_What the hell were you thinking?!_" her voice was angry, yet hushed. I guessed that she was trying not to let the others know what was going on. I looked away, ashamed that she'd witnessed me in this state.

She shook her head and pulled me from the bathtub. "Stay here until I come back with some bandages. Don't you even _think_ about moving!" she said as she pranced out the door and down the stairs. As I waited, I quietly sang _Family Portrait _by Pink to myself.

"_Momma, please stop crying_

_I can't stand the sound._

_Your pain is painful _

_And it's tearing me down._

_I hear glasses breaking _

_As I sit up in my bed_

_I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said."_

I didn't get to sing any more because Alice came back at that moment. She was carrying bandages, antibiotic cream, and alcohol wipes.

She took one alcohol wipe and began to clean the cut. I flinched the moment it reached my skin. She mumbled a soft "sorry" but kept cleaning it.

"H-How did you—"

"Emmett told me that there might be something wrong. He told me to check up on you," she stated simply. I just nodded in response.

I just stared at her as she started wrapping the bandages around my arm.

As she finished, she sighed and looked back up at me. "Why would you even _think _about cutting yourself, Bella?" her voice was full of concern.

"Alice, did Edward ever tell you about what happened at the airport that day?" my voice was quiet and thick with emotion.

"No, he refused to talk about it whatsoever." She was confused.

"Well, he…he kissed me, Alice." I saw her clamp her hand over her mouth to keep her from squealing. After a moment, she became confused again and let the hand fall from her mouth. "If he kissed you, why are you so sad?"

Tears began to fall down my cheeks again as I retold her what happened with Edward, both at the airport and our last conversation. By the time I was finished, Alice looked ready to kill Edward.

"That bastard!" she yelled. I couldn't help but smile. Usually, Alice wasn't one for cussing. "I swear I'm going to liquidate him when I get my hands on him!" I giggled slightly.

"That's a big word for you, Alice." She just glared at me before dancing off to my suitcase, pulling me with her.

"Well, let's find something that you can wear for dinner," she said as she started digging through the clothes. After a couple minutes, she stood back, frowning. "This is a problem…" she muttered as she pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number before pressing it to her ear. "Rose! We have a problem!" I heard a smooth, female voice from the phone, but could not make out what she was saying. "She has _absolutely no_ dress clothes!" I heard a shriek and something that sounded like 'I'll be right there!" before Alice shut her phone and shoved it back in her pocket,

"Who was that?" I asked her.

"Oh, that was Rosalie. You'll get to meet her soon…very soon…" I shivered at Alice's mischievous smile. I groaned as I fell back onto the bed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxExBxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

About ten minutes later, my bedroom door flew open to reveal a tall, platinum-blonde girl with bright, blue eyes. She was wearing a tight, strapless, red dress that reached just above her knees. She was carrying several bags. This must be Rosalie.

"Let's get started," Rose said as she walked in, shutting the door and putting the bags down on the floor. "We have a lot of work to do." And with that, they both started pulling and curling my hair.

"Wait!" Alice exclaimed. She ran over to one of the bags and pulled out a pink scarf. "A blindfold!" Rose quickly agreed as she took the scarf from Alice and tied it securely around my head.

After a while, they finally stopped playing with my hair. They took off my blindfold, but ordered me to keep my eyes closed while they did make up.

"Did you bring it?" I heard Alice whisper to Rose. I heard the rustling of her bags and the sound of a zipper before Alice exclaimed, "Perfect!"

"Okay, Bella. We're going to put a dress on you. Whatever you do, do not open your eyes," Rose said. I nodded in response as they pulled the dress down over my head, careful not to mess up my hair or make up. I felt them lead me from my bedroom and into the bathroom.

"Okay, Bella. Open your eyes." I did as Alice instructed, but gasped when I saw my reflection.

My hair was elegantly curled as it cascaded smoothly over my shoulders and down my back. My face was covered with make up, but it actually almost looked natural. I was wearing a simple, blue dress that flowed down to my knees. It had small, puffed sleeves and white lace around the neckline and hem.

"Wow," I breathed. I could barely recognize myself.

Alice grinned at my shocked expression. "Edward won't be able to keep his eyes off of you once he sees you." I blushed several different shades of red.

"Alice!" I protested. They both giggled as they ushered me back into my room. They handed me a pair of white ballet flats as they went to dig through my jewelry box. I silently slipped the shoes on as I waited for them to pick out jewelry.

"Perfect!" Alice's exclamation was so loud; I had to cover my ears. Alice gleefully skipped over to me and showed me the jewelry she'd chosen.

In her hand was a silver necklace in the shape of a treble clef. It was very simple, but that wasn't the problem.

The problem was, Edward had given it to me for my birthday one year.

"Alice…I can't wear that…" I hadn't worn it since Edward moved, but I'd kept it as a reminder.

"Why, because Edward gave it to you?" I looked away from her, ashamed. "That's the precise reason that you _should_ wear it! Make him realize his mistake!" I finally got her point and nodded, lifting my hair to allow her to put on the necklace.

As she finished, I heard Esme, Edward's mother, yell that it was time for dinner. My stomach flipped at the realization that I would now have to face Edward.

Alice, who was now wearing a knee-length, pink dress, sensed my nervousness and slung an arm around my shoulder. "It's okay, Bella. Don't be so nervous. Just remember that Rose and I will be there with you the whole time." With that said, she shoved me out of my room, downstairs, and into the dining room.

As soon as I entered, I heard several gasps and a chorus of "Bella!" from around the room. In the room stood Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Edward. But along with them was another boy who I did not know. Alice excitedly pulled me over to the tall blonde before letting me go and giving him a hug.

"Bella, this is Jasper, my boyfriend. He's also Rose's brother." I smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet the infamous Bella Swan," he said with a slight southern drawl.

"Pleasure's all mine," I replied. Before I knew what was happened, I was suddenly engulfed in one of Emmett's bear hugs.

"My little sister's all pretty!" I glared at Emmett, but he just laughed.

"E-Emmett…I can't…breathe!" Emmett immediately let me go, letting me take a big breath of air.

"Sorry, Bells." Emmett scratched the back of his head awkwardly as the rest of the room laughed. Esme walked over and helped me up off the floor. "Come on, you two. Let's go eat," she said as she led me to my space at the table. Of course, Edward sat down next to me.

Unfortunately, I was the subject of conversation during all of dinner. After desert, we decided to go into the living room where something caught my eye.

Along one of the walls stood was Edwards white Grande Piano. It was covered with dust, proving Carlisle's statement about him not playing. I cautiously walked over and brushed a hand over the top, sweeping up some dust at the same time.

I turned back to Edward, who was looking slightly sad and confused. "May I?" I wanted to inspire him to play again. The thought of Edward never playing piano again was heartbreaking.

"You play?" his voice was dumbfounded. I nodded. "Then go ahead." I smiled slightly before sitting down and pressing a C# key. The tuning was still perfect. I closed my eyes and let the world fade away as I played the intro for Evanescence's _My Immortal_. It was the first song I'd ever learned to play.

"_I'm so tired of being here,_

_suppressed by all my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave."_

It wasn't that I'd never wished that he'd come back, but if he was going to act like this, I wish Edward had never come back.

"_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_and it won't leave me alone_

_these wounds won't seem to heal;_

_this pain is just too real;_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have_

_All of me."_

I remembered once when I'd actually witnessed Edward having a nightmare. I had been the only one who could calm him down.

"_You used to captivate me_

_by your resonating light._

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

_Your face, it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams._

_Your voice, it chased away_

_All the sanity in me._

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have_

_All of—_

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone._

_But though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone all along."_

I concentrated about not letting tears spill as I played the instrumental part. My voice was stronger than ever as I sand the last chorus.

"_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_when you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_and I held your hand through all of these years,_

_but you still have…_

_all of me…_

_me…_

_me…"_

as I played the last few measures, I concentrated on the absolute silence around the room. As I finished, I stood, avoiding looking at anyone.

"I think I'm going to go take a bath and go to bed," I said as I walked past everyone and into the hallway. "Good night."

I walked upstairs and into my bathroom. I turned on the bath water and sat down on the toilet seat as I waited for it to fill. When it was full, I turned of the water and got undressed. I slowly lowered myself into the water and sighed at the instant relief the warm water gave me.

I quickly washed up before getting out and wrapping a soft, blue towel around myself. I dried my hair before walking into my room and pulling my blue, plaid pajamas out of my bag. I quickly put them on before grabbing the small bottle of Melatonin pills and silently walking back downstairs.

Luckily, everyone had gone upstairs and to bed by now, so I was happy that no one had to witness the fact that I had to take special pills to help me sleep. I fixed myself a glass of water. I took out one pill and swallowed it down with a sip of my water.

I jumped at the sudden roll of thunder above the house. I placed a hand above my racing heart, as if trying to calm it down.

"You haven't changed a bit." I turned, stunned, at the sound of his smooth voice behind me.

Edward was leaning in the doorframe. He was wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants, revealing all of his chest. I quickly drank the rest of my water before shoving my way past him, ignoring the sudden spark as my hand touched his arm.

"I'm going to bed," I mumbled quietly. He chuckled quietly before following me upstairs. I jumped again at another roll of thunder, causing me to almost fall down the stairs. Luckily, Edward caught me before that happened.

"Let's get you to bed," he said as he led me back into my room. He quickly helped me into bed and tucked me in.

"Good night, Edward." I said drowsily, the melatonin already starting to take affect. Edward leaned down and gave me a feathery-light kiss on my forehead.

"Good night, Bella," he whispered quietly. I only heard one more thing before I finally fell asleep.

"I'm sorry."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxOXOXOXOXOXOXOxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**okay, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Wheee…it's 1:15 AM…**

**well, I kinda had an idea for a new story, so here's the summary:**

**in world where vampires are considered royalty, they can give birth and do age, just at about one year per one hundred. A seven-year-old Isabella "Bella" Swan saw her parents be murdered by vampires. She manages to run away, and is saved from Laurent by Jasper Hale. Bella is taken in by the rest of the Hale family. When she's seventeen, she goes to the wedding between her adoptive sister, Rosalie Hale, and another vampire, Emmett Cullen. While at the wedding, she meets Emmett's best friend, Edward Masen. What will happen between these two? They want to be together forever, but can they when it has been forbidden to turn a human?**

**Okay, I am really looking forward to hearing your feedback – not only on the chapter, but the possible other story, as well.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Ka-chan**


End file.
